


A Pity She Does Not Exist

by La_Ninya



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderswap, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Ninya/pseuds/La_Ninya
Summary: Mae goes to a drag show
Relationships: Mae Borowski & Bea Santello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Pity She Does Not Exist

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song Andrew in Drag by The Magnetic Fields
> 
> https://youtu.be/zjOJjP2pXdo

“Hey, you going to that thing tonight?” Casey asked.

“Hm? What thing?” Mae raised an eyebrow. Possum Springs was a boring town. If there was a ‘thing’ going on, Mae would’ve known about it.

“The drag race?” Casey replied, trying to spark his friend’s memory.

“There’s a car race going on and nobody told me!?” Mae exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

“No idiot, like, a drag show. A bunch of guys from school are dressing up as girls and holding a show.” Casey scowled. “They’re seeing who can make the best woman.”

“Oh. That thing.” Mae sat back down in disappointment. “Nah. Not really my bag. Kinda weird, don’t you think?”

“I guess. But I’m gonna take pictures of all of them for blackmail!” Casey grinned devilishly.

“Of course you are.” Mae rolled her eyes. “Who all is doing it?”

“I dunno. Andy, Jay, Rich, Peter-“

“Hold up, Pete’s gonna be there?” Mae asked incredulously.

“I know, right?”

“Okay, now this I gotta see. That would make it aaaaall worth it.” Mae grinned. Seeing her (ex) friend Peter dressed as a woman sounded hysterical. She tried to imagine him that way, stoic, reserved, shy Peter in a frilly pink dress and high heels. She laughed at the mental image, delighted by the thought. “Yeah, I gotta go.”

————

The show was more entertaining than she had expected. There was a decent crowd in the school auditorium, all laughing and joking as her classmates strolled out one by one. They all had alternate names, adding to the hilarity. Andy came out as ‘Andrea,’ wearing a tight red cocktail dress and stilettos he could barely stand in. Jay was ‘Janine,’ wearing the sluttiest makeup Mae had ever seen. They were all smiling, posing, and having an absolute hoot. 

The curtains parted, and Mae’s heart froze. She stared transfixed as the announcer introduced ‘Beatrice’ onto the stage. Heavy, black combat boots, fishnets up her legs, a plain, black dress that cut at the thighs, matching fishnet gloves, pitch black lipstick, and smoldering eyeshadow. There was no posing as ‘Beatrice’ made her way across the stage. The laughing quieted down as she walked. She definitely didn’t seem into it, ruining the fun. She stopped halfway for ten seconds, letting everyone get their looks in. Mae’s breath caught in her throat as she made eye contact, staring into those burning, yet cold eyes. A beat passed, and ‘Beatrice’ moved on, disappearing from sight.

The rest of the show passed in a blur, Mae’s thoughts stuck on the vision of Beatrice. She hadn’t talked to Peter in years, but now she was… in love. Not with Peter, the thought of him eliciting no feelings from her except disappointment. But Beatrice… her pulse quickened at the mental image. She would give anything to be with her, inventing entire scenarios and what-ifs about them being together. Not that that would ever happen. Because she wasn’t real. She sat dejectedly as the show finished.

Ballots were passed out for the audience to vote on who was the best woman. Mae stared, before shakily marking her vote. Fifteen minutes passed as they were collected and counted. The boys came back on stage, all lined up and dressed normally again. Mae stared at Peter as the results were announced.

“Silvia: seven votes!”

“Andrea: twelve votes!”

“Beatrice: ooh, sorry, one vote!”

Mae wasn’t sure, but she could’ve sworn she saw something flash across Peter’s face. He glanced in her direction, and she turned her head, looking anywhere but at the pale imitation of Beatrice.

“And the winner: Janine, with twenty two votes!”

Cheers and congratulations rang out, clapping and laughing at the joke title that had been won. Mae’s eyes wandered back to Peter, who was staring at Jay with an unreadable expression. Mae scowled, before standing and stomping out of the auditorium. 

“What a stupid thing to get hung up on.” She muttered, ignoring the tears in her eyes. She told herself she was angry at herself for having such a moment of weakness, but deep down she was mad at the universe for teasing her with an impossible love.

————

Peter closed his locker and came face to face with the last person he had expected to see.

“Oh… Mae. Hi.” He greeted briefly. He had seen her at the show the night before, and braced himself for some scathing comment.

“Hi… Beatrice.” Mae greeted awkwardly, a crooked smile crossing her face. She caught another indecipherable expression flash his face for a split second, a blink-and-you-miss-it… Smile? Scowl? She couldn’t tell.

“Ugh… do you want something, or are you just here to patronize me?” He snapped at her.

“I- I just-“ She paused, realizing she had no idea what to say. ‘Dress as Beatrice again, I’m in love with her? I like you better as a woman?’ “You know what, never mind. Just forget it.” She said, hiding the upset waver in her voice as she turned away.

“Gladly.” He scoffed, turning the other direction and ignoring the pang in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this story however you like, I don’t really have a specific interpretation in mind. Idk if I’ll write a follow up either.


End file.
